Do you care about me?
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Hinaichigo is trapped in Kirakishou's world. She feels alone, but will the company of the wicked and mad doll help her? Eventually, will the two of them fall in love, or just perish? -TWOSHOT- KirakishouXHina Ichigo
1. Love

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden is not mine. It's PEACH-PIT's. This is only for fun and I don't win any money with it.

BTW. This will be a twoshot.

* * *

><p>Hinaichigo, a small doll with blonde curls, green eyes, and pink dress looked around her. The last thing she recalled was going to sleep in her suitcase. But instead of awakening in her own N-Field, she was in a foreign field.<p>

"That's right. This isn't my own N-Field, is it?" She said to herself while looking around.

She was standing in front of a very big white castle. It was white, and even if she tried to look up, she couldn't see the end of its towers. She was amazed by the beauty of the building, but she had the feeling that something very evil was hiding inside of it. Even if she was scared, she knocked at the large door. She was not sure of what would happen, but she tried to breath slowly.

She pushed the door with her small hands, managing to open it. She peeked inside of the castle, but she could only see darkness. The door creaked as it was opened. Hinaichigo gathered courage and stepped inside.

She could only hear her own breathing, but she could feel that there was another presence in the room. Once she had walked for a bit, the lights suddenly lit up.

"Is…is anyone here?" Hinaichigo asked as she looked up.

The castle had lots of stained glass shards. They illuminated the room a bit more. Hinaichigo hadn't seen such a big and beautiful room ever. The floor was white, so were the walls, and the only colour that dominated in the room was the deep purple, the black and the pink colours in the glass.

"It… it looks like the castles in the books Tomoe used to read." Hinaichigo said, coming back to reality. "This is…so beautiful. So pure. So nice. So calm. It feels like I can relax here. I love it here. I don't feel alone anymore. But… again, this is not my N-Field. I'm not from here. In the end, I'm just a stranger."

The small doll heard a noise behind her. Like if something was thrown to the floor. It was like glass shattering in thousands of pieces. Hinaichigo turned around. She was right, a piece of glass was lying on the ground, broken in many tiny pieces.

"Is someone there? Please, respond!" She shouted.

She heard breathing. Slowly, calm…soft breathing. Her heart started to beat faster. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. Millions of thin brambles grew from underground. They winded around her arms and legs, and squeezed her small body.

"Unghh. What…?" The Maiden asked.

She saw some shadows run across the ceiling, but she couldn't recognize what it was. She heard some giggling. The poor small doll sighed, trying to get away from the brambles that where clenching her. She started to cry.

"Please…please…let me alone. Let me go away." She shouted, while crying.

The laughing only got worser than before. Suddenly a tall figure jumped before her. It was a girl, taller than her. She had long slightly curled white hair, a rose growing out of her right eye. She wore a beautiful white dress, and white boots. She got closer to Hinaichigo and smiled to her.

"Her smile is beautiful, but still, there's something in her that feels strange." Hinaichigo thought.

"I'm glad you think that my humble castle is beautiful." The other girl said. "I think it could be better. But the first day I opened my eyes and looked at it, I thought the same as you."

The sixth Rozen doll didn't know what to say, so she just looked at the girl with fear, without saying anything.

"Why don't you respond? Are you dumb or what?" She screamed at her. Seeing the fear in Hinaichigo's eyes, her face changed. "Did I scare you?" She asked then.

Hinaichigo nodded.

"I'm sorry. It was not my purpose. I didn't want to, really. It's just... forget it." She said. She laughed afterwards.

Hinaichigo started to cry again. She was really scared of what the girl in front of her would do.

"Ple-Please." She begged. "Leave me alone! Why do I have these brambles around my arms? Let me go, or else I will have to battle you!"

The white girl laughed.

"You are so reckless. Trying to battle me? Are you sure? You seem so fragile, I bet you couldn't stand it even if I only moved one finger." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die. I don't want you to battle me, that would be stupid. After all...you feel alone, don't you?" She asked after staying in silence for some long minutes.

"H-How do you know?" Hinaichigo asked.

"I can feel it. You feel alone, just like, if nobody didn't care about you." She answered. "The truth is, that I don't want you to go. That's why all those brambles are holding you."

"Why don't you want me to go?" The small doll asked.

"I feel like you. I'm alone. The only person I've talked to in my whole life is that stupid rabbit with the hat. I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone again." She said, smiling at Hinaichigo.

"But, I won't run away if you feel alone." The small doll said, hoping to get rid of the brambles.

"I don't trust you. What...what if you leave me, like you probably will. Then, I'll have to wait another hundred centuries." The white doll started to cry. She kneed and sighed, while crying rivers.

"Don't cry, please!" Hinaichigo said.

"I'm sorry...it's just, that I can't...I'm afraid..." The other girl tried to say. She suddenly started to laugh.

"I already feel better, thank you." She suddenly said. "My name is Kirakishou, the seventh doll."

Hinaichigo was astonished.

"So you are my younger sister?" She asked.

"Yes, Hinaichigo." She said. "Still, I won't let you go. I want you to play with me."

Kirakishou started to laugh madly, while spinning around.

"Say, Hinaichigo...do you want to play with me?" She shouted.

The poor sixth doll was scared. She had noticed that the seventh doll was crazy. She shouldn't have entered the castle. She was paralized. The brambles were nailing her skin and she was just about to faint.

"Keep...on...Hang... on, Hinaichigo!" She said to herself.

"Let's play with dolls, okay?" Kirakishou said.

"I...can't... breathe. My energy..." Hinaichigo tried to say before she fell to the floor.


	2. Die inside

**Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden is not mine, it's PEACH-PIT's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun.**

~Enjoy

* * *

><p>Hinaichigo was trying to stay alive. A crazy girl was dancing in front of her, while she kept some brambles stinging her flesh. The poor doll wanted to cry. She wanted to die, just to stop feeling hurt inside.<p>

"I'll play with you, Kirakishou." She shouted, with teary eyes. "Just, promise that after we have played, you will leave me alone!"

The other girl started to laugh.

"Ho, ho, ho! Now it's you the one who wants to be alone. Didn't you say hours ago, you felt so alone? That you wanted a friend? That you wanted to play? It's funny, 'cause now you feel like the ones around you. Are you more grown up than a few hours ago?" The other girl asked, discriminating Hinaichigo.

The doll wanted to reply, but she couldn't find any arguments to what the girl had said. Kirakishou was right, she always felt like that. But, should she play with the crazy girl? She wasn't so sure about that.

"Okay, just let the brambles go. It's starting to hurt a lot, and I already fainted once." She explained.

"I knew you would agree with me." Kirakishou shouted.

"By the way, why do you know so much about me?" Hinaichigo asked.

"I am the seventh Rozen Maiden Doll. I know everything about each one of your, or my, sisters." Kirakishou explained. "But stop with the questions! Let's play."

In front of little Hinaichigo's eyes some dolls appeared. The white walls changed to a more comfortable atmosphere. She took one of them and sat it on a chair.

"Do you want tea, Mrs Puffles?" Hinaichigo said, talking to Kirakishou's doll.

Kirakishou started to laugh.

"Is that how you play dolls?" She asked, trying not to burst in tears.

"Yes…that's how my master used to play with me. Corinne Fosset." The pink doll said.

"So…mainly you play as little girls that drink tea and gossip around?" Kirakishou asked again.

"Yes. That's it." The other girl affirmed.

"If you want, we can play for a bit like that. But I want to play differently." The white doll said.

"As you wish, Kirakishou."

Hinaichigo was a bit scared, but as the time passed, she saw herself gaining confidence in the mad doll. She actually even started to like her presence, although she was crazy. It was interesting. Kirakishou had a unique way to play, and the gossip she commented with the other dolls was a bit strange. She wasn't like a high-class lady. Hinaichigo tried to teach her, but it was nearly impossible, she wouldn't want to learn.

"I'm having fun, Kirakishou." Hinaichigo informed.

The white doll didn't expect that comment, so she didn't reply. Suddenly, the brambles that were clenching in the sixth doll's arms disappeared. The younger sister had a look of pity on her face: Her head was lowered, as if she felt guilty for doing what she had done. Hinaichigo stayed some minutes observing her, and smiling at her. The mad doll showed a hint of a smile.

"Let's stop this superficial game, Hinaichigo." She said.

"Huh, why?"

"Because…this is getting boring. Come with me." Kirakishou said, holding Hinaichigo's hand, causing her to blush. She leaded her outside of the castle. White roses were falling down.

"Let's have fun!" She said.

The sixth doll didn't know what to say, she didn't expect such a change of heart. But she couldn't think much, because she was elevated in the air. Kirakishou had taken her hand, and started to fly to the towers in the castle.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes… but I'm scared! It's so high up here, and Suiseiseki once told me about the air. She said it was dangerous." Hinaichigo shouted.

"Screw it! You are by my side, why feel scared?" The white rose shouted back.

"Well…because you are crazy…" Hinaichigo thought.

They arrived at the top of the highest tower. Kirakishou felt calm and relaxed, while the other doll was scared. She couldn't think about where she was. She didn't want to believe it.

"Stay with me, Hinaichigo!" Kirakishou suddenly said. "Don't leave me alone, please!"

"I…I won't! Don't worry." She found herself saying.

"Thanks…I don't want to be alone for the rest of my live."

Hinaichigo stayed in silence. She didn't know what she had replied to. Did she just say that she was going to stay in that damned field forever? She didn't want to hurt her "friend's" feelings, but she was a bit bored.

"You feel bored? Me too!" Kirakishou said. "Let's get some serious fun here!"

The other doll didn't know what that meant, but she understood a bit later, when she saw her companion throw herself from the highest point, which was way over the clouds. She didn't know what to do, so she shouted Kirakishou's name and threw herself behind her.

The feeling of air hitting her face making her hairs go in every direction. She felt how her heart pounded hard. She felt like the characters in the series she saw Jun watch in his computer. Those ones where the characters would fight, but not like the Alice game, but with more powers…Dragon Ball, she thought it was called.

She saw the floor approaching, and she screamed. But Kirakishou jumped to hold her. She fell in Kirakishou's arms, bridal style.

"Nice, isn't it?" The girl asked her.

"I don't think so…"Hinaichigo replied.

Suddenly, the white doll's hands landed on the pink's face. Her face approached near, her eyes closed. She softly kissed her lips. Hinaichigo had her eyes wide open. Kirakishou seemed to enjoy, but she wasn't sure of what to feel.

"I…I love you, my dear!" She said. "We will always be together. Nobody will make you feel alone again, 'cause I'm here for you."

Hinaichigo blushed. She looked at the ground, but found herself kissing the other girl.

"Let's play forever!" She said to Kirakishou.

But suddenly, she started to feel strange. She fell to the ground.

"Oh dear! What is happening!" She heard Kirakishou saying. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know. I feel bad…ill." Hinaichigo replied.

"I…come with me. Sleep for a bit." Kirakishou said.

Hinaichigo closed her eyes. She felt lucky. Was that feeling what humans called love? Was that feeling the one her masters claimed to feel. It wasn't like what she felt for Tomoe, Jun, or what she had felt for Corinne. It wasn't like the feeling she had for her other sisters; it was different. She wanted to be by Kirakishou's side forever. She blushed, and longed for the white roses lips. She opened her eyes and threw herself to the taller girl's arms and kissed her passionately.

"Shh…Be quiet. You have to rest." Kirakishou said, and laid her on the ground. "Sleep, I'll be watching you."

Hinaichigo said so, noticing her lover's teary eyes. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Kirakishou, meanwhile, started to cry silently. She felt bad, because she loved the pink doll, but she took a white, cold knife from the snow and cut her friends flesh, killing her.

"I'M…I'M SORRY HINAICHIGO!" She shouted, screaming at what she had done. She fell over the poor doll's body, who thank god hadn't felt anything. "I…I love you…I didn't mean to." She said. That time, she said it truly.

"I need your body to materialize in the human world. But what I didn't think was, that I'd be falling in love with you…Please, forgive me…" Kirakishou said, while crying her soul out.

She felt bad, like a part of her had died. She fell asleep over her lover's body, dying herself as well.


End file.
